


134340

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Markus and Connor try to build a new future, Mentioned North, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Androids now gaining more rights each day Markus has to battle with pleasing his people and also appease the humans.Connor negotiates on his part for Cyber Life, but with tensions high can Markus and Connor find a peace ground for both androids or humans?





	134340

Nobody expected the android revolution to be easy. Anyone who did think that was either foolish or downright stupid; the whole of Jericho knew that facing up to armed officers was the start of a very long and slow battle to gain equality.   
There were days where equality seemed impossibly close, and others where Markus believed he had accidentally hit the reset button. 

Today was one of those days. 

Markus sat in the abandoned ship watching the fire he had lit slowly die, he had not lit it for warmth, nor really out of the need for light; Markus wondered if perhaps he did it out of pure habit after taking care of Carl - a need to keep the room bright and warm even if the inhabitants didn’t feel it.   
Androids were still in the process of being allowed to own property and land, and so those, like before, who had nowhere else to turn went to Jericho, a temporary home for the lost, wandering, or scared.   
Many androids came and went, some only visited for updates, while others made small tents in rooms and called it their own.   
“He’s here to see you.” North broke Markus from this watching of the flames as he gaze slowly turned up toward her. “I let him inside, he’s waiting just up ship.”   
Markus nodded and slowly got to his feet. Their relationship had been strained what with commitments on Markus’ side being the leader of the revolution he had a lot to answer for, North however had assured him she would continually stay by his side no matter what happened. And Markus was grateful for this. 

Markus began the slow walk toward what they called the entrance of the ship. He passed small families of two’s or threes, or groups of adults sat together playing cards or discussing personal interests; they might still be living in a ship but this was the freedom Markus stood up for. A freedom to do what they choose to do, not because they were told to do it.   
Toward the entrance of the ship, although still badly damaged, they had managed to create what Markus could only call a waiting area, full of boxes or crates as make shift chairs for visitors to wait.   
It was here Markus recognised who North had said had arrived. His LED still blinked on the side of his head, while the man next to him spoke in a gruff voice; his body language told Markus he was nervous about something.   
“Connor.” Markus greeted as he went over to the android and detective who sat perched on a CyberLife box. “What can I do for you today?”   
Connor turned around, his smile bright as usual as he jumped to his feet clearly enthusiastic about his task at hand, the man, Hank simply rolled his eyes and remained seated.   
“Markus!” He greeted, “I suspect you’ve already heard the good news?”   
“Good news? What is that?” Markus asked scanning his memory for anything that Connor might be referring too.   
“I just finished talks with some Cyber Life representatives.” Connor began his hands clasping behind his back in a business like fashion. “I wanted to run past the ideas presented with you. Perhaps we could talk somewhere more private.”   
Markus nodded gesturing with his hand back into the ship. 

Connor examined the ship as they walked, the last time he had been here he had come without Hank’s knowledge - he had prayed he would not be discovered and ripped apart. Connor would forever be thankful to Markus for allowing him a second chance, even when he could have killed him.   
The ship was still in disrepair he noticed, although none of the inhabitants seemed to mind the mess; Connor assumed they believed it to be better than the latter.   
“So what is your good news?” Markus asked once they had returned to the hold in a curtained off area, it was as good as private. He gestured at the boxes for the android and human to sit. They did.   
“I met with the representative for the Cyber Life stores.” Connor began wasting no time. “Cyber Life still has the materials to create androids, it would be a shame to simply set them on fire and destroy them. I proposed the idea of turning Cyber Life stores into sort of like android hospitals… Repair centres. There has to be somewhere for androids to go when they need urgent care.”   
“I agree.” Markus nodded in agreement. “There’s no need to waste the materials, we should use them for good.” He watched Connor over the top of his fingers for a second. “And you trust Cyber Life enough to keep their promise and not create anymore life?”   
Connor paused fiddling with the coin in his fingers.   
“I believe that they will have no choice.” He decided on finally, “I will keep an eye on them, after all most of the Cyber Life employees trust me regardless. Consider it my new mission.”   
Markus nodded studying the pair of them. 

“Connor, son, don’t you think you’re taking on a little too much?” Hank asked as himself and Connor made their way slowly back to the car.   
“I don’t believe I am.” Connor replied the coin back in his fingers. “Consider it my way of repaying my debt.”   
“Your debt?” Hank questioned cocking an eyebrow at the android.   
“While I was in Cyber Life I took down android’s without a care, a second thought, I worked to stop Markus - I could have stopped Markus had I not become a deviant I think I might have stopped him. I must repay my debt for the wrongs I did with Cyber Life.”   
Hank stared at him for a second.   
“You only did what you was programmed to-“   
“So did every other living android, and they broke free from it, it took me months to finally see what I was doing now it’s my turn to repay androids… My people.”   
Hank watched him fiddling with the car keys in his hands, he knew there was no changing the androids mind, he couldn’t help but feel proud of the android next to him. Sure he was still an annoying little shit, but he was Hank’s annoying little shit.   
“Alright, get in the car we’re going to get food before we go home.”   
“But I don’t eat-“   
“Yeah you might not dumbass, but I do and I’m starving.” 

Markus stood on the deck of the ship watching the car pull away from the harbour, turning his back on the fading car he turned to watch the sunset over the city throwing it into a bloody red shadow.   
And as Markus studied the city, little did he even think that his revolution of peace, that the progress he was making with people in power was about to take a nose dive into violence and bloodshed; and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to dabble more into writing and ended up writing whatever this is. 
> 
> This also hasn't been beta read - so please excuse any errors or mistakes. 
> 
> Will I add to it? Possibly depending on if people like it / I get time.   
> In all honestly, I had an idea to carry it on and I may just carry it on regardless; however constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
